In accordance with an exemplary scenario, it is noted that, with the growing popularity of integrated circuits (ICs) in various electronic applications, such as central processing units (CPUs), application specific integrated circuit (ASICs), and the like, the speed and complexity of ICs have increased significantly. Indeed, one exemplary scenario provides that ICs are increasingly utilized for the development of dense, high-performance, IC based devices that may integrate all (or nearly all) of the components of a complex electronic system into a single chip. Such devices may be referred to as system-on-chip (SoC) devices.
In accordance with an exemplary scenario, when SoC devices are held or maintained in a static state for relatively long periods of time, they develop a bias toward a propagation of data on, through, along or from specific edges, which may be referred to as Negative Bias Temperature Instability (NBTI) and/or Positive Bias Temperature Instability (PBTI). As a result, the device may experience switching failures (e.g., unpredictable behavior of the chip/device), thereby causing an asymmetric ageing phenomenon, which may be detrimental for circuits incorporating the SoC.